totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Borneo
16 teens compete for $1,000,000. Who will win? Find out on TOTAL...DRAMA...BORNEO! Navara Tribe Stanley Lance Claire James Waverly Patty Louie Hannah Tasua Tribe Mick Brianna Julio Olivia Janice Paula Monty Brian Chapter One:"Thanks A lot, Greg!" Day 1 Jeff Probst smiled at the camera ,”Hello guys, you may know me from the hit show Survivor, but now I’m hosting this crappy show!” He smiles , ”Wanna know why? Because my agent screwed it up! Thanks a lot, Greg!” “Anyway, we have 16 teens stranded here on Borneo. Only one will win 1,000,000 dollars. Who will it be? 39 days. 16 castaways. 1,000,000 million dollars. This is…TOTAL DRAMA BORNEO!” Two helicopters landed on the beach. “Hello guys!” A boy in a yellow T-shirt and long black hair stared at Jeff, ”Hi,” he throws his bags down angrily. Next to step off was a girl from the same helicopter walks over, her long black hair flowing from the helicopter’s wind ,”This is ruining my hair!” She exclaimed, shoving it out of her face. The next girl excitedly ran over, ”Hi guys! I’m Paula! I hope we can all be best friends!” The boy in the yellow T-shirt rolled his eyes, ”I’m Mick, and I can already tell I hate this show.” The girl who’s “hair was ruined” said, ”I’m Olivia, nice to meet you.” The next girl from their tribe walked over, her short orange hair blew in her face, ”Crap,” she muttered. The next two boys walked side by side. They had struck a conversation on the helicopter before. On the left, was a boy with long red hair, and on the right was a boy in a green sweatshirt and boots, with reddish brown hair. “Oh, hi guys!” The red haired one said, ”I’m Julio and I can’t wait for this to start!” The one in the sweatshirt waved, ”I’m Brian,” he and Julio put down their bags. A girl with sandy blonde hair smiled, ”Sup, I’m Brianna and I’m here to relax, dudes.” A boy with orange hair and an ear piercing threw his bags at Brian, knocking him down, ”I’m Monty, and give me my bags,” he growled at Brian who gave Monty his bags, then hid behind Mick. “That’s the Tasua tribe, and now to see the Navara tribe,” Jeff said, walking to the other side of the beach, where 8 other teenagers stood. “Hi guys!” Jeff exclaimed, ”You like this place so far?” “No,” said a boy who wore red, and his shirt had an “R” on it. “What’s with the R on your shirt, dude?” asked James, a boy who was tall, and had a red t-shirt on. “First, I’m Stanley,” the boy said, and they shook hands, ”And it stands for red.” “Cool,” James replied, a grin on his face. A muscular boy looked at Stanley, ”Hi, I’m Louie.” “Oh, hi, Louie,” Stanley said. Hannah looked at Jeff her blonde hair blowing in and orange haired boys’ face, ”So, what’s our challenge?” “Uhm, first your hair is in my face,” the orange haired boy said. “Oh, sorry umm,” “Lance.” “Sorry Lance.” “It’s ok.” “So, to answer your question, Hannah, I’ll let you know later,” Jeff said, ”For now, here’s your maps to your campsites,” he gave a map to Lance and Paula, ”I’ll see you tomorrow for the challenge.” At the Navara camp, a girl with a hoodie and short blonde hair gasped, ”Woah! Look at this place!” A girl in glasses nodded, ”It’s huge!” “Well,” said Lance, ”Let’s build our shelter.” A girl in an orange shirt looked at Patty as they walked down the beach, ”Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should form an alliance.” Patty looked at her, ”Sure, Waverly, I trust you.” In the confessional, Patty shook her head, ”Me? Trust Waverly? Not in a million years! I’d have better chances with that Louie kid.” Claire started to help make a shelter, ”How does it look, guys?” It was perfect, there was wood over the bamboo to cover incase of rain. “Claire, it’s amazing!” exclaimed Louie. Claire blushed hard, ”T-t-thanks.” Louie sat in the confessional, ”Me and Claire? No way, Jose!” Stanley walked down to the beach, Louie right behind him, ”Hey Louie.” Louie smiled, ”Hey.” “Look, me and James are in an alliance, you in dude?” Stanley said, Louie looked shocked. “Uh…yeah.” “Perfect.” At the Tasua camp, Mick and Monty were lying on the beach. Monty spoke up, ”Maybe we should vote out Paula first?” Mick shook his head, ”No, we need to think harder.” “Well, who would least expect it?” Mick thought for a long time, then whispered in Monty’s ear. “That’s brilliant…it just might work.” Day 2 The contestants walked to the challenge field, looking at a big jungle gym. “Hello, guys,” Jeff said, ”Ready to hear your challenge?” They nodded, ”Perfect, you each will have ceramic pigs. You must try to throw them through this big mess of a jungle gym, without breaking. Then, someone will be at the other end, and will solve a puzzle. You must get 4 ceramic pigs through before you start to work the puzzle. First team to solve the puzzle, wins immunity.” “For Tasua, solving the puzzle is Janice, and for Navara, solving the puzzle is Claire. Ready…go!” Stanley stepped up and got a pig through easily,”Yes!” So did Paula, “Ha!” Quickly, Mick and James were up. James’ made it to about the middle, but broke, ”Damn.” Mick’s went through, ”Yeah!” “Tasua with a lead,” Jeff announced. James threw for a second time, it broke again, ”Come on!” Brianna walked up, and hers went in, she shrugged and walked away. James threw again, and it went in, ”That took forever!” Julio ran up, and threw it way too high, it landed on the ground, ”Crap.” “Come on Julio!” yelled out Brian. Hannah threw her pig right through it, ”Bullseye!” “Navara has caught up!” Jeff announced. Julio threw his through. “Tasua, work on your puzzle!” Jeff yelled. Waverly walked up, and threw one right to Claire, who slipped a bit. “Navara, work on your puzzle!” Claire immediately grabbed the puzzle pieces and placed them in carefully. Janice was confused, and couldn’t solve it, ”Why me, oh why me.” Claire finished, ”Done!” Jeff looked at it, ”NAVARA WINS IMMUNITY!” Janice looked at Claire’s puzzle, then at hers, which only had 4 pieces in it, ”God dang it!” “Navara, you are safe tonight, while Tasua, see you tomorrow night at Tribal Council.” In the confessional, Paula sighed, ”I think that even though Janice screwed up the puzzle, it was Brian’s fault for picking her in the first place! He should’ve listened to me when I said for Olivia to do it!” Mick and Monty went to everyone except Julio and Brian and whispered, ”Brian.” Day 3 Brian and Julio sat in the water, ”So should we tell everyone about voting off Janice?” Julio asked. “Yeah, we got to, or we’re gonna have her screwing up each challenge.” In the confessional, Brian said, ”The way I see it, Janice screwed up yesterday, so she’s got to go. If she doesn’t go, we’re gonna be going on a losing streak, I know that for sure.” The Tasua tribe walked in, grabbed a torch and dipped it in the fire. “Hey guys, it’s time to vote, Brianna, you’re up,” Jeff said. Mick votes for Brian, ”Perfect blindside.” Brian votes for Janice, ”It’s only fair.” Paula votes for Brian, ”Unlikeable and screwed it up for us.” “I’ll read the votes,” Jeff said, grabbing the ballot box. “First vote…Janice.” She nodded. “Second vote…Brian.” Brian and Julio’s eyes popped. “Third vote….Brian.” Brian gulped. “Fourth vote…..Janice. Two votes Janice, two votes Brian.” Janice and Brian both looked worried. “Fifth vote….Julio.” Julio looked confused. “Sixth vote…Janice. Three votes Janice, two votes Brian, one vote Julio.” “Seventh vote…Brian, Brian and Janice have three votes, Julio has one, one vote left.” “First person voted out of Total Drama Borneo………….. …..Brian.” Brian and Julio gasped. Brian got up, hugged Julio, ”Good luck, man.” “Brian, the tribe has spoken,” Jeff said, and the flame from Brian’s torch was gone. “Well, head back to camp,” Jeff said. =Chapter Two:"Pfft, If Anything, She's Going Down the Second She Turns Her Back"= “Last time on Total Drama Borneo, the sixteen contestants arrived for the challenge of a lifetime! At the Navara camp, Claire built a shelter for her tribe. Stanley, Louie, and James formed an alliance along with Monty and Mick and Julio and Brian. In the immunity challenge, Navara was behind, until Janice screwed up the puzzle, leading Tasua to tribal council. There, they voted off Brian for not being a help to the team. Who will be voted off tonight on Total Drama Borneo!” Night 3 Julio sat down in the shelter, and let out a sigh, ”What did Brian do?” Janice looked at Julio, ”Well, he wasn’t exactly a strong kid, you know?” Julio sighed, “Yeah… he was rich ,too” Monty’s eyes widened, “He was rich?!?!?! Well, at least he’s gone.” Mick nodded and went to sleep. Day 4 Stanley yawned, ”Morning guys.” “Morning,” replied a barely awake Lance. “Man, I hardly slept last night,” Waverly said. “Why?” asked Louie. “Bugs,” Waverly responded, and right when she said that, Claire started running around screaming, covered in cockroaches. “Claire!” Louie exclaimed, and ran over to her. Louie picked off the bugs and asked , “You alright?” “Y-y-yeah,” Claire said, uneasy. At the Tasua camp, It was raining. “Aw, crap,” Paula said, looking up. “Rain?” asked Olivia, Paula nodded. Thunder boomed, making Paula and Olivia scream. “Hey, Olivia, wanna form an alliance?” asked Paula. “Sure.” Olivia replied. “Pfft, if anything, she’s going down the second she turns her back,” Olivia said in the confessional. Olivia walked over to Julio, ”So, if we lose, would you vote with me,” she asked, flirtatiously. Julio’s tan face turned to bright red, ”S-sure!” In the confessional Julio smiled, “She’s…wow! Thank god she’s gonna help me get further!” Day 5 James started cutting open a few coconuts, “You guys want any?” “Sure,” replied Patty, taking half of a coconut. “Nah,” Waverly said, ”I’m not hungry.” “You haven’t eaten in a while Waverly, you have to eat!” James exclaimed. In the confessional, Waverly said, ”I’m starving! But all there is here are bugs and coconuts, and I hate bugs and coconuts!” “Well,” Waverly said,” I’m starving, but I hate coconuts.” “Look, you get what you get, ok? If you don’t eat you could get very sick!” Patty told Waverly. Hannah looked over at Lance, ”She’s next.” “Which one?” he asked “Waverly.” “Ok.” At the Tasua tribe, Julio had gotten a fire started. “Nice, Julio,” replied Olivia, who winked at him. Julio blushed, ”Well…thanks,” his face was very red now. “Olivia and Julio sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Mick exclaimed, laughing in the confessional. Olivia winked at Monty, who smiled. “My strategy is to get all the boys on my side,” Olivia said in the confessional,” So far I have Julio and Monty…now for Mick.” Mick was scraping a piece of wood. “Hi Mick,” Olivia said, walking over. “Whatever,” Mick replied, continuing to scrape the wood. “Well, you wanna vote with me, like an alliance?” Mick looked at her, ”No.” “Well…fine..then…” Olivia said, marching away from Mick. Day 6 “Come on in, guys!” Jeff announced, as both tribes walked in. “Welcome guys, now Navara, look at the new Tasua tribe, Brian, eliminated at tribal council.” “Well, atleast we know they’re willing to put up a fight,” muttered Stanley. “Want to hear about the immunity challenge?” asked Jeff, as both tribes nodded,” Good, your challenge will be to haul these crates up that hill. First team to haul 5 crates up wins immunity.” “Sounds easy enough,” James said. “Navara, since you have an extra member, who will sit out?” They conversed for about 15 seconds, then Hannah spoke up,” Lance will sit out.” “Ok, Lance sit on the bench, and get ready,” Jeff said. The Navara tribe had an early lead, as they had Louie, Stanley, and James, who were all very athletic and strong. Suddenly, when they were about halfway up, Claire slipped. “Claire!” exclaimed Louie, running down to grab her, and as soon as he ran down, the crate slid back, and knocked them down. “Tasua is now in the lead!” announced Jeff. “You can do it guys!” exclaimed Lance. Mick grunted, ”Push guys…push.” Monty growled, “Don’t overdo yourself, Mick.” Janice pushed hard, “ We aren’t done yet!” “Whatever, just chill guys,” Brianna said, hardly pushing. “Come on Brianna, we need your help!” exclaimed Julio. “Whatever,” Brianna said. At this point, the Navara tribe was catching up. “Navara is closing the gap!” Jeff announced. “Don’t let them pass us,” Monty said. “Tasua almost at the top!” Jeff announced, just as they were about to get to the top. “One more push,” Mick said, and he pushed it to the top. “TASUA WINS IMMUNITY!” Jeff exclaimed. They all cheered, ”Nice job, guys,” Julio said. “Tausa, will not see you guys tonight, but I will see Navara, grab your stuff, head back to camp,” Jeff said. “It’s just amazing to win today! And, I showed my true potential today,” said Janice in the confessional. Lance sat down in the shelter, “That was a great effort, guys.” “Thanks,” Claire said, sitting by him. “So, we voting for Waverly tonight?” asked Stanley. “Definitely,” James replied. “Our plan is to vote off Waverly tonight, and after that, we gotta break up Hannah and Lance, because they ware way to close,” James said in the confessional. “I hope I stay tonight,” Lance said in the confessional, “I think people see me as weak, and I’m not! I’m just a momma’s boy,” he said, blushing a little, ”Hi mom!” At Tribal Council, Jeff waited for Navara, “Welcome guys, grab a torch, dip it in the fire,” Jeff said, as they grabbed a torch and dipped it in. “Well, it is time to vote, Patty, you’re up first.” Louie votes for Waverly ,”We don’t want you bringing us down.” Waverly votes for Lance, “You’re a weaker link than anyone else here.” “Well, I’ll read the votes,” Jeff said. “First vote….Waverly.” She seems shocked, but then nods. “Next vote…Waverly.” She gulps, and looks at Patty. Jeff pulls out 2 votes, ”Another for Waverly, one for Lance.” He hides his face in his shirt. “Waverly.” “Second person voted out of Total Drama Borneo……Waverly.” She sighs, and grabs her torch, “Bye guys.” “Waverly, the tribe has spoken,” Jeff snuffs her torch. “Well, nicely done, you survived your first Tribal Council,” Jeff said. Chapter Three:"YOU GOT A BRA ON YOUR HEAD!" “Last time on Total Drama Borneo the Navara tribe began to worry about Waverly, as she hardly contributed to the tribe, and hadn’t eaten in days. Then, Olivia got all the guys on her side, to keep herself in the game as long as she could. At the immunity challenge, the Tasua tribe dominated and beat the Navara tribe. Navara voted out Waverly for not helping out. Now that only fourteen remain, who will be out next time?” Night 6 Louie propped himself in the shelter, “Well, we are definitely a stronger tribe.” “Agreed,” Patty said, nodding. “Let’s make our voting decisions as a tribe, ok?” Stanley suggested. “Agreed,” the rest of the tribe said. Claire yawned, and looked at the shelter ceiling ,”It’s so peaceful.” “Uh, yeah,” Louie replied. In the confessional, Claire giggled ,”I think Louie likes me,” she blushed ,“I kinda like him too, he’s so sweet and caring, and he never turns his back on anyone.” Day 7 “Morning guys!”,Stanley exclaimed, chirpy as always. “What day is it again? Seven?” James asked, a little tired and confused. Claire sat by a tree, took the machete the producers provided them with, and marked another tally mark, she counted them, adding up to seven ,”Yup! Seven days in!” “Cool,” Lance replied. In the confessional, Hannah looked very happy ,”Lance and I are ready to crack down and think about the two biggest threats on the tribe, Stanley and James. They are both athletic, nice, and could sway anyone into voting for them to win! They have to go soon.” James and Stanley walked in the forest, ”Ok, look,” Stanley turned to James,” I found a clue to the immunity idol.” James gasped,” Seriously?” Stanley nodded, showing James the clue. “'' For Words I cannot speak,'' Look on top of the highest peak, In a way to stay alive, If you find it, you will thrive,” James read aloud. “Well, it says highest peak, right?” James turned to Stanley, who nodded,” Look in the tallest part of the tallest tree.” They looked for hours, and then Louie came over,” Hey guys.” “Louie! Read this!” Stanley yelled, throwing the clue to Louie. Louie read it,” Look everywhere that’s high up!” At the Tasua camp, Monty munched on a piece of fruit. “He’s always taking extras, and not saving any for anyone else!” Janice complained. “Chill out, dudette,” Brianna said. “Well, he’s leaving us with hardly any food! It’s a huge deal!” Janice yelled. Brianna’s eyes widened,” Well, ok, then, chill out.” “Ugh!” Janice yelled, in more frustration and anger, and burst to the ocean. In the confessional, Brianna had a calmed face,” Janice needs to chill, ya hear me?” Monty sat down and layed by the tree, he turned to Paula, who was next to him,” So, you dance?” She nodded, ”All my life.” “Cool.” “So, Paula, will you join an alliance with me and Mick?” Paula looked up,” Sure, but if you’re fooling me, then you’re the fool.” Monty smiled,” Would I lie to you?” Monty neared Paula’s face, and grinned, making her blush a bit. Paula giggled in the confessional,” Ok, I can’t believe I would say this in my whole life, but Monty is cute, I mean he has a sweet smile, and just a perfect charm,” she sighed happily. Day 8 Looking up, Lance saw the sunrise for the eighth time since they were placed on Borneo,” Wow.” Stanley nodded, ”Nice way to start day eight.” “I agree.” “Ok, dude, I think you and me could be in an alliance…sort of,” Stanley said. “Sort of?” “Well, what I mean is that we save you as best we can, but if we can’t we can’t.” “That is the worst deal I’ve ever heard.” Lance said, looking a little mad at Stanley, and walked away. “Immediately, Stanley says that he’ll try to save me, unless he can,” Lance said in the confessional,” Really? That’s what he calls an alliance? What a dumb boy.” Lance walked over to Hannah, and told her what happened. “Wow. Just wow. What an idiot! When you ask for an alliance, you say you will save them, and not try to save them. Stanley is the next one gone!” Hannah said to Lance, after hearing about it. James tried to get the fire going,” Crap.” “Nothing?” Louie asked, looking at James, who nodded dreadfully. “Come on, you’ve been working on that for like two hours!” yelled Hannah. James looked up,” Well excuse me, prissy.” “Prissy? Look at you!” Hannah glared at James,” You big old jocky meathead!” “Guys! Calm down!” yelled Stanley. James and Hannah exchanged glances, then went separate ways. Patty looked up at the shelter ceiling, rain dripping on the floor,” I hate this show.” “We all do, girly,” Claire said. “I wish Waverly was still here,” Patty said,” I miss her.” Claire nodded, ” Tragic.” James yelled happily, ”WE GOT FIRE PEEPS!” The guys of the Navara tribe ran around the fire, swinging their shirts around, yelling,“ Whoop whoop whoop!” At the Tasua camp, it rained. Monty looked up,” Crap! More rain!” “Looks like a downpour today,” Mick said. “Great. Just what we need,” Olivia said sarcastically. Monty nodded,” Couldn’t agree more, kid.” Paula watched the palm trees blow, and lightning boomed,” AAAHHH!” “You ok?” Monty asked. “Uhhh….yeah,” Paula blushed. Julio watched from a safe distance,” Alliance I’m guessing.” “Well, this tribe is not close, at all,” Julio said in the confessional,” It’s everyone against everyone.” Paula sat on the beach, looked at the ocean and smiled,” Wow. It’s so peaceful.” Mick climbed a palm tree, and hid,” Just aim…aim…” Then he threw a whole bunch of cocnuts at Paula. “Ow! Hey!” Mick laughed, and fell off the tree,” Just having a laugh.” “Well, I got some bruises, thank you very much,” Paula walked away, annoyed. Mick smiled, but Monty glared at him,” Not cool, dude.” “Well, excuse me for having some fun,” Mick turned and walked away. “Maybe we could try and enjoy ourselves for once,” Mick suggested when everyone was around the fire. “Well, ok, how?” Olivia responded. Mick smiled,” Lets catch an animal, that’d be fun.” “I’m in!” Monty yelled. “Me too,” Paula said. The rest of the tribe joined in. Mick approached a chicken,” Nice and easy...” Monty smiled,” We got this bird now.” “Now?” asked Julio, branch in hand. Mick nodded. Julio pounced on the chicken,” I got him!” “Wahoo! Go Julio!” Olivia screamed, then hugged him. Brianna looked bored,” Can we just eat and get it over with, dudes.” At the challenge field, Jeff yelled,” Come on in guys!” Both tribes walked in, more confident than they were at camp. “Wanna hear something that is gonna change the game?” Jeff asked. “Change the game?” James asked,” How?” “Well, today, there will be something called a tribal swap,” Jeff told them. “Come on! We were getting along so well!” Lance exclaimed. “That’s why we have to split you up, if I call your name, stand on the orange mat, Janice, Lance, Monty, Patty, Louie, Brianna, and Hannah. You’re the New Navara tribe.” “The rest of you, on the green mat, Olivia, Paula, Mick, Stanley, Claire, James, and Julio, you’re the New Tasua tribe.” “Well, what’s the challenge, Jeff?” asked Julio. “You will be given these cars,” Jeff pointed to an orange car, and a green one,” You will drive these cars through a course full of mud, trees, and sharp turns and tunnels!” “So, who wants to drive?” Paula turned to her tribe. “You guys don’t pick your drivers, I do!” Jeff said,” For the New Navara tribe, Brianna will drive, and for the New Tasua tribe, Stanley will drive.” “Sweet!” exclaimed Stanley. “Well, ok, I won’t let you dudes down!” exclaimed Brianna. “Ready…GO!” Immediately, Stanley hit the gas pedal, sending them far in the lead. “Yeah! ” Stanley exclaimed. Brianna drove slowly,” What are you doing!” exclaimed Janice. “Driving, so chill!” Brianna responded. “Go faster! We’re losing them!” exclaimed Monty. “Fine,” Brianna said, pushing all her weight on the gas pedal. Within a minute, New Navara tribe had a lead. “Crap! They’re beating us now!” Mick complained. “I got an idea, let’s shoot something at them!” Julio suggested. “Sure, but what?” Stanley responded. “Here, use my bra,” Claire said, giving it to James, who threw it at the New Navara tribe, which landed on Monty’s head. Monty had wide eyes,” Is that…” “Yes…yes it is…” Janice said. It was completely silent until Lance exclaimed,” YOU GOT A BRA ON YOUR HEAD!” Brianna laughed,” He’s right.” “Shut up,” Monty said, taking it off his head. “Maybe we should speed up, because now they’re beating us,” Janice said, pointing to the leading New Tasua tribe. “We got them now!” James said, looking back, grinning widely. Louie looked as the New Tasua tribe, as they took a sharp turn in the mud, spraying it on their car,” Brianna, let me drive.” “No, Louie,” Lance said,” We’ll be disqualified.” Louie stopped, then nodded,” Brianna, hurry up!” “You got it dude!” She stomped on the gas pedal, and rammed the back of the New Tasua’s car. “Whoa!” Olivia fell to the ground, and slid to Julio’s feet. “Need some help?” asked Julio. “Oh yes please,” Olivia said, pretending to be hurt. Stanley turned the last turn, “ Just a big sprint to the finish now!” Brianna rammed the side of their car, and sped through the finish line. “NEW NAVARA WINS IMMUNITY!” “You did it Brianna!” exclaimed Louie. “Thanks,” she replied. “Well, tomorrow, I will not see the New Navara tribe with me at Tribal, New Tasua, good luck today and tomorrow,” Jeff replied as the tribes walked to their camps. Day 9 Stanley looked at James,” Now that we lost Louie, we gotta stay together, ok?” “Duh, I ain’t leaving you dude!” James fist bumped Stanley. “Who should go?” asked Stanley. “Let’s see what the others think,” James said. “Oh, and by the way, you know how we were searching for the immunity idol,” Stanley turned to James. “Yeah,” James looked at Stanley awkwardly. “Well, I got it!” Stanley exclaimed, holding up a piece of wood, shaped like a tiki symbol. “Awesome!” James high fived Stanley. Claire sighed in the confessional,” Me and Louie aren’t together anymore, as in on the same team. I miss him so much!” Stanley walked to Julio,” So, who do you want out?” Julio thought,” Mick, I want revenge on him for getting rid of Brian.” James walked to Claire,” Who do you want out?” She thought for a few minutes,” Mick, he’s mean and evil.” “Ok,” James said. Mick sat in the confessional,” I want that retarded skater punk, Julio, out. He does nothing but talk to me all day about some crappy thing called the X Games, whatever that is.” The New Tasua tribe walked up to Tribal council, with their burning torches. “Hello New Tasua, nice meeting you here, it’s time to vote, Paula, you’re up first,” Jeff said, as Tribal Council began. Claire voted for Mick,” Jerk.” Julio voted for Mick,” This is for Brian.” Jeff smiled,” I’ll tally the votes.” “First vote, Mick.” He nodded. “Julio.” Julio glared at Mick, who grinned. “Julio.” “Mick.” “Mick.” “Julio.” “Third person voted out of Total Drama Borneo……Mick,” Jeff smiled,” Sorry dude.” Julio sighed in relief,” Too close.” Stanley nodded,” Way too close.” Mick stepped up with his torch. “Mick, the tribe has spoken,” and Jeff snuffed his torch. Mick turned,” Tell Monty I said by, k?” “Whatever,” Julio replied. “All of you, head back to camp,” Jeff said, as they grabbed their torches and left.